


First Steps

by Kingtrace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humanstuck, M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingtrace/pseuds/Kingtrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros and Gamzee take it to the bedroom. Pure shameless smut with some fluff mixed in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Steps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scripturience](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scripturience/gifts).



> This fic was the first smut I have ever written, and I wrote it as a gift for my Sonicstuck co-author Scripturience. Please leave comments and kudos if you read it and liked it, or some criticism for me if you found it not so good. If you would like to see more smut from me, tell me in the comments or shoot me a pm. You can even tell me what you'd like to see, and I'll see if I can make it happen

Tavros gulped nervously as he stared up at the lanky man above him, his smile so serene and calm that Tavros began to worry again.  Sex was something that the Taurus had very little experience with in the first place, and here was Gamzee, still happy as always. _He must be so much better than me. There's no way I'm HIS first, and there's no way that I'm going to compare to anyone that came before me._ The self-conscious boy fretted in his mind. This didn’t go unnoticed by his partner, whose face became uncharacteristically serious.

“Tavbro, what’s wrong? You’re lookin’ all up and concerned with this motherfucker. Was dinner not good, or is it just this motherfucker?”  Gamzee breathed, mumbling in his characteristic ramble, his brow ruffled and his lips pursed. It was odd enough seeing the black haired harlequin without his makeup, seeing him genuinely distressed was a whole other world for Tavros. It was calming, but also something that he needed to address. Now.

He took a deep breath and started, trying his best not to let tears leaked out as he voiced his feelings “Uh, it’s just, the way you look at me is so, I don’t know, like, calm. Like you always are.” The boy ran his hand through his brown hair with stress, but Gamzee’s friendly gaze urged him on. “It’s like this isn’t anything special, like it’s just another day for you. Like _I’m_ not special. And it’s fine if I’m not because I’m not, but I just never really thought about the possibility that I’m, uh, like fifth in the list of guys or girls or… whatever.”

Gamzee looked at him for so long it was starting to get uncomfortable. Tavros was just about to say something when Gamzee smiled, this huge bright beautiful smile that made Tavros’s breath catch in his throat. The nervous young man didn’t dare speak, not until he realized Gamzee was almost crying, tears built up in the corner of his blue eyes.

“I knew I was a fuck-up. I’m motherfucking sorry, Tavb- Tavros. I didn’t mean to make you all up and feel so down. Like, motherfuck. You are like, the most special thing to me. A miracle. And I knew I didn’t say it right and I knew you’d be motherfucking sad cause you are and I should’ve said it before now, but I love-“

Tavros had heard all he needed to, and wrapped his slight arms around Gamzee’s long neck, pulling him in for a kiss. That was all Gamzee needed to feel happy, and all Tavros needed to feel loved. The shirts were off before very long, Tavros blushing at Gamzee’s lean and muscular chest. He didn’t have much time to worry about that as Gamzee’s lips descended to his again, the Capricorn running his tongue along the Taurus’s lips, making him arch his spine up and shiver with pleasure, moaning into Gamzee’s mouth as he forcefully kissed the dark haired boy, pulling himself so their chests were pushing against each other.

After a long while of passionate French kissing, Tavros felt a tug at his jeans and squeaked quietly, blushing furiously.

“Uh, my motherfucking bad, man, I thought that’s where we were headed.” Gamzee spoke oddly quickly, and the Taurus noticed a red flush on his boyfriend’s face which made him break out in a grin and shake his head gently.

“No, you just surprised me. It’s, um, fine. No, better than fine. Uh, you can take them off. Please.” Tavros did his best to maintain eye contact as he spoke, but found himself glancing all over to room anyway, until Gamzee’s hot breath spread across his neck and he was moaning again; trying to prove his interest by roughly pulling on the other boy’s pants and succeeding in getting them down to his knees.

The more relaxed of the two kicked his pants off, and Tavros stared lustfully at the bulge hidden inside of the purple boxers the lanky man was wearing. This did not go unnoticed by Gamzee, who stroked Tavros’s own erection lightly, causing the smaller teen to thrust into his hand in such a way that it was impossible for Gamzee to resist kissing him, slipping his tongue into Tavros mouth while both lovers struggled to remove his jeans, and as soon as they were off they wasted no time ditching the beige briefs, and Gamzee stripped his boxers off as well, both the boys finally naked, and oddly enough Tavros wasn’t feeling anything but the slightest bit of awkward in the pit of his stomach, but that was followed quickly by the panicked realization he had no idea what he was doing, and Gamzee’s expression offered no clues to what to do next.

“Uh, Gamzee, I, um,” Tavros stuttered as he struggled to find the words through his embarrassment, but Gamzee silently touched his lips to quiet him, and then slowly moved his head down between the legs of the flustered young man. “Gamzee, what are you… Oh god!” Tavros moaned loudly as Gamzee’s lips wrapped around his member and his tongue flicked against his head.

The feeling was so intense that it was impossible for Tavros to keep his voice down or to stay still. He mewled dreamily as his hips rocked back and forth, and for once he didn’t feel self-conscious, there was nothing his mind could process with the mind numbing sensation Gamzee was giving to him. With one final scream, Tavros blew his load into his boyfriend’s mouth and went limp, weakly wiping drool off from the corner of his mouth while Gamzee licked his own lips with satisfaction after swallowing Tavros’s fluid. “Motherfucking wicked.” He breathed huskily as he ran his hand roughly through Tavros’s hair.

The Taurus panted heavily as he worked to recover his strength, all the while Gamzee stroked his hair lovingly. Tavros thought it was hardly fair that he got to orgasm while Gamzee’s engorged dick had hardly gotten any attention since the start. He fidgeted as he thought about returning the favor and giving Gamzee a blowjob, but he just couldn’t muster the courage to do what Gamzee had just done. Then he got an idea, mostly formulated by porn, which made his cheeks flush read again. “Uh, Gamzee?”

“What’s up, my miracle?”

Tavros found himself tongue tied, but swallowed his fear and said “I want you to, uh, you know?”

Gamzee’s eyebrow rose a bit. “I motherfucking know what, Tavbro?”

Tavros covered his face with his hands and muttered something very, very quietly. Gamzee blushed since he was fairly confident he heard him, but he definitely needed to hear it one more time, just to be sure. And also because it was motherfucking hot as hell. “Run that shit by me one more motherfucking time, bro.”

“P-please fuck me. Uh, if you want.”

It was Gamzee’s turn to gulp as he fumbled into his bedside table’s drawer, producing a condom which he quickly tossed onto the top of the dresser, then found what he was looking for in a small bottle of lube. He spread it on his hand generously and worked his way inside Tavros, one finger first as he wriggled it in gently.

Tavros squirmed and rocked, twisting the bed sheets in his hand as he tried to ignore the odd, cold, and yet strangely alluring feelings working its way through his insides. “G-Gamzee, this feels so g-good.” He mewled nervously, not quite sure how to express his feelings. But he knew he didn’t want it to stop, and he didn’t want Gamzee to fret unnecessarily.

Once Tavros was sufficiently slick, Gamzee picked up the condom, and then promptly dropped it with a curse. He picked it back up and held on as tightly as he could manage “Come on, you little motherfucker, I need you for Tavros, so can you please- Aha, a miracle!” He exclaimed as the wrapper finally come loose and the condom slid out. Gamzee shuddered as he slid the rubber over his erect cock, and then squirted lube into his palm and rubbed himself until he felt he was ready to go, licking his lips and positioning himself in front of Tavros.

When Tavros sat there awkwardly, he helped him by gently lifting his legs up so Gamzee had plenty of room to slide his member inside, which had him incredibly horny. But the look of concern and confusion on Tavros’s face made him think twice. After all, the teen had never done this before, and Gamzee was worried that he’d hurt the poor Taurus. “Motherfucker, are you sure I-“

“J-Just do it!” Tavros shouted it with such force that Gamzee was shocked for a moment, but he’d been given extremely clear consent and pushed his member into the boy as slowly as he could manage in his aroused state. The Taurus yelped as Gamzee worked his way in. The pain was intense and made Tavros cry out so loudly that Gamzee almost stopped, but the writhing boy shook his head and whined “Keep going.” The sensation of his lover’s member sliding in and out of him with such care and concern made up for the pain, and when Gamzee hit something inside of him, suddenly an amazing feeling shot up his spine and made him scream in a lusty haze. It was indescribable. He was filled with pleasure and passion and began moving himself against Gamzee, trying to keep up with his pace. The other boy let out an intense, throaty moan of pleasure as this sensation rocked up his spine.

Tavros clawed into the bed as his lover started moving faster and faster as the heat built up between the two. His eyes were watering and it still hurt, but the sight of Gamzee’s face contorted with pleasure, along with the feeling of Gamzee’s length sliding in and out gave him the will to keep moving along until Gamzee let out the most beautiful noise the Taurus had ever heard as he finished inside of him in one final thrust, then withdrew himself from his boyfriend and lay his head on Tavros’s chest, listening to his heart pound. “Motherfucking glorious.”

Tavros smiled and gently ran his hand over Gamzee’s back, then leaned down and kissed his forehead. “Uh, I hope that was alright. I mean, I’m not very good, I know, and, uh, jeez, I don’t know what to say.”

Gamzee looked up at him with a youthful, slightly mischievous glint in his eye and breathed “I got something.” He kissed Tavros on the lips and whispered, “I love you,” as he moved his hand down to the Taurus’s member.

Tavros grinned wide as Gamzee starting stroking him again. “I, uh, love you too, Gamzee. So much.”


End file.
